Mario Kart Super Deluxe
ATTENTION! Do not edit this page without StarWolfePro's permission! This videogame is the first actual Mario Kart Game made by BlitzerGaming. It features Coins, Gliding, Zero G, Underwater Driving, & Bikes. Racers There are a total of 48 characters, not counting the Mii & Download play Shy Guy. The 3rd Party Characters & Other Nintendo Characters are not present in the 3DS version, as well as Hammer Bro & Shy Guy. Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *Bowser Jr *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Baby Mario Unlockable *Koopa Troopa *Rosalina *Petey Piranha *Koopa Paratroopa *Hammer Bro (Wii U version only) *Toadette *Donkey Kong Jr *ROB *Kamek *E Gadd *Dry Bones *King Boo *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby Luigi *Birdo *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Dry Bowser *Daisy *Honey Queen *Lakitu *Metal Mario *Shy Guy (Wii U version Only) *Wiggler *Boo *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Wendy O Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Ludwig Von Koopa Third Party Unlockable (Wii U version Only) *Pac-Man *Sonic *Don-Chan *Mametchi *Steve Nintendo Unlockable (Wii U version Only) *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Samus *Toon Link *Villager Other *Mii *Shy Guy (Download Play) Cups There are a total of 10 Cups, excluding the All-Cup Tour (Nitro & Retro), which is unlocked by Completing All Cups in Grand Prix 150cc, which also unlocks Mirror Mode. Nitro Cups Mushroom Cup #Luigi Circuit #Wario Pinball #Wii Music #Pine Drive Flower Cup #Mario Circuit #Waluigi Stadium #Donut Plains #Queen Peach Star Cup #Trecherous Mansion #Cheep Cheep Waterway #Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy #Lakitu Cloudpath Bell Cup #Charge! Farm #DK Beach #Bowser's Factory #Good Egg Galaxy Special Cup #Sarasland #Gelato Beach #Bowser's Castle #Rainbow Road Retro Cups Shell Cup #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 #N64 Toad's Turnpike #Wii Wario's Gold Mine #GCN Yoshi Circuit Banana Cup #GCN Wario Colosseum #GBA Sky Garden #Wii U Candy Land #DS Cheep Cheep Beach Leaf Cup #DS Shroom Ridge #3DS Rosalina's Ice World #Wii U Ruins #Wii Toad's Factory Fire Cup #Wii U Haunted Mansion #Wii Grumble Volcano #3DS Neo Bowser City #GCN Mushroom City Lightning Cup #GBA Boo Lake #SNES Choco Island 1 #DS Tick Tock Clock #N64 Rainbow Road All Cup Nitro Tour The All Cup Tour is a bonus 11th cup which you race on all courses (excluding battle courses). There are 3 All Cup Tour options, one Nitro, one Retro, & one both. Nitro All Cup Tour Option The Nirto Option mixes all racing courses in a random order, excluding Luigi Circuit & Rainbow Road. Luigi Circuit is always first, while Rainbow Road is always last. Retro All Cup Tour Option The Retro Option mixes all racing courses in a random order, excluding SNES Vanilla Lake 2 & N64 Rainbow Road. SNES Vanilla Lake 2 is always first, while N64 Rainbow Road is always last. Mixed All Cup Tour Option This option mixes both Nitro & Retro Courses as 1. This time, Luigi Circuit is always first, & N64 Rainbow Road is always last. New Battle Courses #StopWatch #Neo Bowser Castle #X City #Toad Town #Olympic Games Retro Battle Courses #N64 Double Deck #DS Nintendo DS #Wii Funky Stadium #GCN Luigi's Mansion #3DS Wuhu Town Items Most items from the Canon Mario Kart Series appear in this game. Strategic Items Banana Banana Bunch Fake Item Box Green Shell Mushroom Red Shell Triple Green Shell Triple Mushroom Triple Red Shell Agressive Items Blooper Bob-Omb Bullet Bill Fake Item Box Fire Flower Golden Mushroom Mega Mushroom Lucky 7 POW Block Spiny Shell Star Super Leaf Thunderbolt Special Items Bowser Shell Birdo Egg/Yoshi Egg Chain Chomp Fireballs Giant Banana Heart